Murro
, o Wildling, es uno de los actualmente disponibles en . Resumen Murro tiene un fiel compañero, un jabalí, a quien puede montar para moverse rápidamente por el área, principalmente se utiliza para aturdir al cazador y recibir golpes mientras está montado sobre la bestia. Si el jabalí sufre demasiado daño o su ira se agota, Murro se ve obligado a desmontar durante al menos 90 segundos. External Traits Deduction Target All completed Objectives reward the player with +335 Logic points for the Logic Path # Birth #: How do people calculate their birthday. #* Objetivo Básico: Encuentra a 1 compañero #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Encuentra a 2 compañeros #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Encuentra a 3 compañeros # #; Conclusión #: Diario 1: En los primeros 10 años de mi vida, todo lo que tengo es un perro de juguete y paredes alrededor. Ah, y mi tío Bernard. Quizás Kaspar Hauser tenga más suerte. # Puzzle #: Al igual que las primeras fichas de dominó, esa persona comienza toda la historia cuando apareció. #* Objetivo Básico: Alcana el 40% de progreso de decodificación #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Alcana el 80% de progreso de decodificación #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Alcana el 120% de progreso de decodificación # #; Conclusión #: Página 1 incompleta: La carta tiene escrito: Desde la frontera de Baviera, ubicación desconocida, 1828. # Guardian #: Cuando las personas hablan sobre las palabras, generalmente olvidan lo que realmente quieren decir. #* Objetivo Básico: Cura a 1 compañero #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Cura a 2 compañeros #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Cura a 2 compañeros # #; Conclusión #: Diario 2: "Soy tu tutor, por lo que tu comportamiento estará bajo mi supervisión". Dijo con una sonrisa: "Toma el pan y monta en ese jabalí". # Replica #: Era solo una parodia de la experiencia de Pascal. #* Objetivo Básico: Cabalga con Wildling Partner 1 vez #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Cabalga con Wildling Partner 2 veces #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Cabalga con Wildling Partner 3 veces # #; Conclusión #: Página 2 incompleta: Von Withernich mostró la carta: "Kaspar Hauser, nacido el 14 de diciembre de 1833, se enorgullece de ser uno de los 6º Regimiento del Calvario Ligero. # Animal #: Son amigos sin palabras, a diferencia de Humen. #* Objetivo Básico: Aturde al Cazador 1 vez #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Aturde al Cazador 2 veces #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Aturde al Cazador 3 veces # #; Conclusión #: Diario 3: Todos sabemos cómo termina Kaspar Hauser, el pobre hombre se suicidó después de ser desairado. # Perform #: La fama lo es todo. #* Objetivo Básico: Command Wildling Partner to Howl 2 times #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Command Wildling Partner to Howl 3 times #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Command Wildling Partner to Howl 4 times # #; Conclusión #: Cartel: Niño salvaje criado por un animal: ¡Murro! El mejor rendimiento de equitación, presentado por el circo "Hullabloo". # Companion #: Lo definimos como un grupo de personas que se unen a la misma organización o asisten a la misma actividad. #* Basic Objective: Vault through windows while riding Wildling Partner 2 times when pursued #* Advanced Objective 1: Vault through windows while riding Wildling Partner 3 times when pursued #* Advanced Objective 2: Vault through windows while riding Wildling Partner 4 times when pursued # #; Conclusión #: Foto: Un joven flaco con el pelo revuelto montando un jabalí herido está saltando a través de la pirosfera. # The World #: Cómo vemos el mundo basado en nuestra cognición. #* Basic Objective: Pursued by Hunter for 90 seconds #* Advanced Objective 1: Pursued by Hunter 120 seconds #* Advanced Objective 2: Pursued by Hunter 150 seconds # #; Conclusión #: Diario 4: ¿Por qué sentimos ira, odio o injusticia? La gente no me hizo nada. Te "vigilan", Kaspar Hauser, en toda Alemania. También nos "miraron", el mundo entero es un gran circo. # The end of Kaspar #: La gente siempre se pregunta entre sospechas, ¿quién puede estar seguro? #* Basic Objective: Command Savage Partner to hit the Hunter into an obstacle 2 times #* Advanced Objective 1: Command Savage Partner to hit the Hunter into an obstacle 3 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Command Savage Partner to hit the Hunter into an obstacle 4 times # #; Conclusión #: Diario 5: Quizás debería aprender de Kaspar Hauser, descubrir cómo escapar. Se retiró como un príncipe, pero necesito ayuda ... Bernard no me deja ir. Conclusión Completa Appearance Decoration References See also Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Supervivientes